shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
My Experience With the Deep Web
Original author: rStranded I've always had a really sparked interest in what is commonly known as the Deep Web. For an explanation on the Deep Web that I have found to be helpful, feel free to go here. The point of this post is not, though, to act as a guide to the deep web, or to provide an explanation of what it is. NoSleep is not /r/deepweb or /r/advice, but a place to share horror stories. And though the deep web has some good uses, it also has an incredibly dark side too it. The dark web is a small corner of the deep web, containing the stereotypical content (bulk drugs, CP, etc.) that the deep web is notorious for. I took my first steps into this little excavation of mine into the darkest parts of anonymous sites under the surface of web browsing in an attempt to undermine the stereotype that the deep web is more a home to dark, illegal websites then anything good. Well, I came out of this with more then I could have ever expected, and now my view on humanity in general has forever been changed. The start of the... "trip"? It took me quite a while (3-4 weeks) to get enough information to start really delving deep into what I will now refer to as the dark web, the small corner of the deep web that is basically the 'house of horrors'. Lots of talking around, honing information from chatrooms, and taking lots of notes. Even had to make a couple of phone calls to some more then shady individuals, not a comfortable experience. By the end of my trek of gathering as much information possible at the time and getting a good contact list, I took my first steps into the, 'outer layer' of the dark web, so to speak. The hard part is that once you get deeper, a lot of sites have ever changed URL's, extensive invitation queue's, and at times, pricey entrance costs that may or may not end up as cash spent on a phony operation. A lot of it is luck, meeting people at the right time and place, and taking good notes. I had a good streak of luck and took good notes, enough to get me to the places I entered. But what I did notice is that once I got into the first site that I will next talk about, it became much easier to get into other sites, as it was much more freely talked about and information was passed around much more. Chatrooms in the dark web = information honey hole. 1st Site: centrix I knew I had broken the barrier when I got into centrix{}. I'm just going to call it centrix and leave out those annoying little brackets that are annoying to type. Back on track, centrix was one of the more well-known, 'general markets', so to speak. A good example to compare it too would be Agoratha or Silk Road. Now, centrix, from what I hoarded via lots of questions on the chat room over the course of a couple days, has been around for about 11 months and has been untouched by any means of being shut down. Which surprises me, because it has everything from Agoratha or Silk Road, but to a much greater extent and a lot more variety. What some sites dedicate their whole selling product to be, centrix had sub-categories for. Just a brief few examples: -Snuff films -Bulk drugs, all varieties -Fake everything, ID's/licenses/you name it -A very censored section of CP -Various illegally obtained memberships (Netflix, porn, etc.) The list goes on. Another thing that is a bit chilling is the fact that they took a great effort to crack down on scams. The big deal on sites like Agoratha or Silk Road, they have a lot of scam vendors. This site didn't, and they had a lot of proof to back it up that I will not go into detail on. (samples, intros, etc.) I also met a guy in a chatroom that was nice, as far as that goes for an active dark web user like himself, who verified/hashed some of the links I had collected and vaguely sent me in the direction of other sites for my personal use. This was a great help, and led me to my next site, which from the illegality and general morale of the site, is what I consider the next layer or gate into the dark web. 2nd Site: BrinkWarehouse.otc Yay, a site with a normal-ish name. BrinkWarehouse was actually quite fascinating, not horrific to an extent, but had a different kind of dark backlash. BrinkWarehouse, a virtual warehouse of textual guides, notes, leaked documents, torrented books (one that was released online a day after it was published, quite a popular author). Now, at a summary this might seem alright, but take into account that the guides included things like "How to make a drone-based homemade explosive" and "How to kidnap adolescence in their sleep". Illegal leaked documents galore, anywhere from U.S. classified cases to foreign affairs. Also included guides on illegally modifying weapons, joining terrorist groups, guides to scripting and nulling bank accounts, so on and so forth. Not a fun site. The next site I headed to is where it starts to get formally creepy, and where I found it necessary to post this on NoSleep. The Site with No Name I got access to this site, which I consider to be the start of the darkest of the dark web of the deep web (phew, that is a mouth full), from francestern344, who was in a chatroom on chit.chat, a very common deep web chatroom site that most of you have probably already stopped in. Well, talk comes to talk, and we end of up the topic of snuff films. How common they are, where they are usually filmed and why, etc. I get his trust, we resume this chat in a private room that he had (0.10 BTC for a private chatroom), and keep in mind that only getting information was my main reason for chatting, I am not 'into' snuff films, though they do fascinate me. We talked for a good 20 minutes before, without me having to even ask, hooked me up with a site. We are just going to use a tidbit of the sites all-# URL to name it, so 5611 it is. Now, this site, 5611, required an invite, extensive registration, questioning, and a 1-on-1 meeting with what I assumed was a site director/admin. He/she was one harsh motherfucker, and the stern punishments for breaking the sites rules was laid out. The guy who invited me, francestern344, I guess was a long-timer on 5611, who had permission to let me take a tour of the site. Now, I did ask for a formal site name for future reference (aka so I didn't have to name it 5611), and he said that the site had no name, and that it was purely based to display it's content and moderate membership. The title, he said, would only make it easier to identity, which they did not want to happen. 5611 had a small membership that, he said, the runners of the site tried to cater too very fondly, as membership is 1.588 BTC monthly, approx. $355 USD. Upon entering the site, I had to check the "Are you older then 18" box for the 5th time since I started getting signed up. Finally, I was in. The sites design was bland and blocky, with a pure white background and very blocky, close together writing. In the top right corner, there where the options to log out, add funds to my balance, and then a small wallet emoticon that displayed an empty BTC client-side balance. But that was barely on my mind, my mind was on the center of the screen. In a single row down the center of the screen, single frames with captions and a description took up most of the screen. The top one had a still of a table with various blades and blunt weapons laid out, the title "24 yr F, sleeping, sugg. death" with a 2.25 BTC price tag along the side. A timer in green text was counting down. "11:51" "11:50" "11:49". Under the timer, in the same green font, was "78/100". A couple seconds later, the 78 turned into a 79. Realization hit me in the face like a bat. This was a paid snuff site. With a shaky hand, I scrolled down through the seemingly endless snapshots and captions. One caught my eye: "QUICK WATCH. HOMELESS. 0.22 BITCOIN. LARGE VIEW. LOW Q" It was like an attention whoring YouTube title, but it seemed to be working. In the eerie green font, 783/1000 was displayed, a jaw-dropping number in my eyes. I decided this needed to be documented, so I did a quick transaction, put .30 BTC in my site wallet, and clicked on the arrow to enter. It took a minute or two to complete the transaction, and after about a 5 minute buffer, (continued) (continued) I was in the 'showing'. There was no chatbox, only a slightly lighter border of grey and static. The same green timer was now in the bottom right of the screen. "3" "2" "1". The squared blurred revealing a city street. What seemed to be Arabic writing was on various shop signs and advertisements. Light from a streetpost gave a fuzzy glow to the scene. The cameraman, from the position of the camera, seemed to be leaning against a wall, the shot focused on a dinky red junker on the streets curb. From the side of the cameras view, a gloved finger points towards the entrance of a dark alley, where a man lays on his side, like a breathing pile of rags, obviously homeless and alone. The finger makes a motion towards the car, and three men quietly exit the car and walk along the storefronts towards the sleeping homeless figure. The quality is totally shit, but the scene can still be made out and is enhancing by my horrid imagination about what is to come. About 5 meters from the homeless victim, the lanky group of thugs pull out plain white theatre masks from their jackets, take out various small weapons, and pounce around the corner on to the innocent, unsuspecting victim. The camera picks up the quick shuffling of feet as the camera man runs towards the scene, catching the thugs thrashing and stomping the man from his slumber. "Cut him up." The camera mans thickly accented voice commands the thugs, who begin to slash the victim at a wild speed, like hyenas tearing into caught prey. Blood sprays onto the wall and onto the thugs white masks. It is horrible, my stomach barely holds on. I can't take it. Logging off Tor, I take a few more security measures and shut off my computer, taking some deep breathes and sipping from a Coors light. My last visit on the dark web: CandyPalace I logged on about a week later, and never thought to go back on 5611. I never contacted anyone from my past sites, and I knew in my heart that this would be my last visit to any site on the deep web. I was thoroughly encouraged to not go on, because with 5611, that had really been in my mind that last straw. I had proven to myself that the dark web, even though it has some good parts, is really just a beacon of humanities horrific actions. I had proven to myself that sites like 5611 and the other sites exist. But I just felt the need to cover the last huge part of the dark web that is in my mind the worst of it all. Child pornography. CandyPalace is a huge site, do some digging and get some sources, you will find it. From the videos, I have come to the conclusion that it is all hosted in one location in a foreign country. I always wondered that if there are all these snuff films and child sex slave dungeons that are often spoken about, that there would have to be a suitable amount of missing children cases and unsolved murder cases to go along with them. Some research and asking around concluded that many of the filmed murders and child porn director rings are in fact in foreign countries, where getting away with these kinds of actions is a 'piece of cake' in the words of an aspiring director in a CandyPalace chat room. I will not go into specific detail about any one video on CandyPalace, only will lay out some basic stats and descriptions and let you find the rest if you so please: The main chatroom had several hundred chatters in total between the various sub-chats. They actually had a very detailed profile of each child, an example was Tatasa, 9 years old, black hair, and then included a list of, if I remember correctly, 83 videos she starred in and counting. The children where usually smothered in make-up and, besides for what seemed like a designated 2-3 'stars', not extremely physically hurt via evident beating. Double penetration, binding, gay, forced 1-1, knife, roleplay, chamber, and dungeon where the top video tags. Each video has 1-2+ tags. If I remember correctly, there where a total of 17 'stars'. Nobody ever brought up anything about if they are kidnapped/imported/imprisoned or birthed into the ring itself. All anybody cared about was watching, so getting information on that topic was hard. Most of the scenes are filmed in various sets, such as era-styled dungeons, surgery rooms, etc. No grimy bedrooms or warehouses or basements. Nothing that fits the common stereotype. It was basically PornHub with a pink-white-black color scheme and 6-12 year olds. It is a nightmare. Conclusion I never look at people the same. Throughout taking this research-oriented trip through the dark web, my view on humanity has been changed. Every video I watched in the name of research chinked away at my emotions, often left me crying. Curiosity broke me, and it has been nearly a year since I have full recovered. This is my, I guess case file for my research on this subject. Now before you launch Tor and find these sites, please know. There is nothing enjoyable, entertaining, or at all suitable content on this network. You will be left in tears, you will be scarred, and worst of all... you will never view others again. Please refrain from PM'ing me about this subject unless you have certain details or past experiences you would like to privately share. Part 2 I would first like to say, as it was a problem with my previous research, I was flooded with 200+ private messages with requests for private tutorials on how to access the sites, links, and other things. I will not be giving links to any of these sites. But, I am willing to answer questions for blogs or give further information on my findings, please just conduct a proper, well-formatted private message and I will respond as quick as possible. By popular demand, I might be doing an AMA later tonight, update will be posted on this sub-reddit. Another concern that was brought up quite a bit is the legitimacy of my writings. A few questions to address. How are your writings in such detail if you did the research over a long period of time? -I am a reporter of my findings. I am not doing this solely for personal curiosity, I am doing this to satisfy my readers curiosities on the wide, broad topic of the deep web. I take extensive notes, make sure to include small details in my notes, and look after what my readers want to know, not what I want to know. So yes, I do go in great detail, but that is because I have composition notebook chalk full of sketches, glued prints of screenshots, etc. A notebook that would probably get me in big trouble, but that is aside the point. I can't find any of these sites, so they are obviously fake... -I do a lot of social engineering, a lot of journalism, and a lot of research into topics that interest me. That being said, I know how to talk to people, get people comfortable, and get information I want to know. Simply using Tor-built searches or wikis that contain overused, saturated sites that are useless is not how you find these sites. You find these sites by talking to people, its the only way with how vague and secretive the interesting parts of this hidden niche of internet is at this day and time. Those are the couple of big questions and concerns that are often brought up, I hope that answers them for you guys. Now, onto the real beef of what you all want to hear. Introduction For this segment of research, I will try and focus on more broad categories. I don't want to solely focus on the dark parts of the deep web, but also parts of it that benefit people for the better, but can't thrive or provide what they intend to provide on the surface of the internet. So, there will be some 'gruesome'? sites listed, but I will also try and touch on some of the more beneficial sites that are no horribly dark. #1: All those sites for special interests... that are more private This is not a singular site, but more a collective. In all honesty, these types of sites could potentially do fine not solely hosted in the deep web, but I can see why they would host it primarily in the deep web. The contents of these sites cover a wide-range of topics, some more 'edgy'? in nature than others. I have decided to just compile them into a list instead of going into in-depth detail on each one, as I did not take a lot of time in each one. Basically, they are forums discussing the various topics in detail, but the forums are heavily moderated on who can enter, but the actual discussions are completely open-ended. Its like an open web forum, but with no restrictions and no regard to what might get it shut down. Here are various topics of these different forums: * Grooming of children * Hardcore BDSM (meetups, etc.) * Various types of 'suggestive' roleplay (torture, rape, etc.) * Neo-Nazi, racist, etc. -based culture #2: Bull Roam... a destructive hackers paradise This technically could have fallen under one of the 'no-limits' forums list items, but due to how large the forum was and how large/popular this topic is, I thought it deserved it's own section in this post of my research. Bull Roam is actually pretty cool, and not as dark/sadistic as a lot of the other sites I have come across in my research. Yes, if you think about it, at the core the morales of the site and its users/actions are wrong, and they can really ruin lives, but it not as blatantly horrific as things like child pornography, the weapons trade, snuff, etc. Bull Roam is a forum platform for the unrestricted discussion of blackhat hacking activities. There are forums for the discussion of hacking that are on the mainstream, but they are highly limited in the topics they can discuss without getting shutdown. As a highly restricted deep web site with, like almost all the site I have been through, a highly restricted access queue, it has pretty big wiggle room in what they can talk about on the topic of blackhat. And by big wiggle room, I mean almost completely unrestricted. I am trying to avoid going into detail on how I gain access to the sites, and mainly just talk about their content, but I might as well just shine more light on the point I made earlier, and that is talking to people is the best way to get access. I was having a legitimate conversation in a large chatroom debate about computer privacy, and lots of good points where taken up. I got to know a couple users, talk led to cyberterrorism and stances on different points of debate, and it ended with a link. It's really that 'simple'?... just talk to people. The content of the forums covers everything from standard DDoSing to high-tier infiltration of government websites, from a wealth of free-ware RAT'ing software and beef hooking kits, to open discussions on methods of attacks used by cyberterrorist groups and terrorist cells in other countries. The site itself is interesting, but has dark tendencies in how hacking can negatively effect people on the receiving end. #3: More insight into 5611 I wanted to make sure to take the most popular part of my first section of research and take more time to display more of it. I think the best way to do this with 5611... is to just describe more of what I saw. 5611 is the live snuff site that I found in my first section of research, and is probably the most horrifying part of my research in my opinion. Abuse of children is horrible, but flat out mutilation of anyone for the entertainment of live audience... that is just unmatched. I decided to take commonly asked questions about the site and try and answer them to the best of my ability in my research. "Having the intention of digging into the deep web and getting scarred by CP/a homeless man getting murdered seems really illogical. I mean obviously the story can be true but it just seems like you're making it up. You can find way worse videos on the clear web alone." - /u/PM_ME_FRUITS It's twisted. I have a morbid curiosity, the 150+ subscribers of this sub-reddit have a morbid curiosity, the 100's of people who upvoted this, wanting more have a morbid curiosity. It's part of human nature, and if I can touch on the dark parts of human nature, I will, mainly for the sake of informing the part of the public who desires to be informed. As for the darkness of the videos, hopefully that will be answered as you read... So on the 5611 website, are the killings a live feed? Do they wait until they get enough funds, then go on with the killing? Or are people just paying to watch the videos? -hudshmote The killings are on a live feed, I have heard from one of the members in a chatroom related to the site, that many people tend to record the videos and sell them as snuff films, but those are often incredibly saturated, and rarely sell. Supposedly, this is one of the only legitimate sites of it's kind, and has taken the place of what I have come to conclude was one of the more 'booming' business aspects of the deep web, which where snuff films. The site is funded by the monthly bill you have to pay, which I did 1 month of for the sake of this research, and then each video producer gets funds from the cost of entering the video room. People can also pay to direct the videos, etc. which will be covered by the 1 of videos that I will show as you read. Below now is another example of an even more chilling video found on the site. Be warned, it's graphic. The Video I was browsing for videos that would give me content to write about, it was an unenjoyable experience, just like this whole endeavor has been. Paying to watch these streams makes me feel horrible about myself. Now, it was on a Wednesday, early in the morning, so not many streams where available, maybe about 4. But one was quite popular amongst the others, with about 400 people already in the queue to watch: Sleeper Slaying, Brutal, High Quality, TDD The number ticked to 414, then to 416. There was no maximum number, simply a growing count of viewers. The timer was at 7:20, so the stream was about to start. It sure was pricey though, .75 BTC to enter. I had 2 BTC on my wallet, so I decided to buy into the show. The first difference was that this was the first of the 2 showings I had viewed so far that had a chat. People of different languages where speaking in chat, only a view tidbits of English to be made out, usually just referring to their excitement for the show. The buffer had taken about 6 minutes, so there was only about a minute of the chat to watch. When the timer hit zero, just like the first viewing I made in my first set of discoveries, the blurry grey screen turned to color. Slowly, a pixelated image came into view, and I my heart froze in sinister horror at what was on my screen. A child, asleep in her bed. A window to her left had moonlight streaking over her harmless body, the sheets covering her small figure a neat pattern of pink and blue. Its just a site you can't forget. It didn't take notes to recall it in such detail. The video was high quality, which is what I am assuming is something that attracts viewers, like a 1080p setting in YouTube... a terrible analogy to make, but one that gets the point across. The camera seemed to be stationary, and from a small ballet figuring next to the lens, I am assuming the camera was placed on top of a dresser of some sorts, facing the innocent child. After about 20 seconds of still silence, a figure next to the bed slowly stood, towering over the defenseless child. The figure that still haunts my nightmares, that nearly prompted me to turn my discoveries over to the police in an effort to stop these monstrosities. The man was dressed in a black drab, almost like a robe of sorts, but tied close to his body. Hard to explain, it looked very odd. Might have just been the camera angle. He was wearing some sort of mask, hard to make out in the dark, it looked like some sort of animal, maybe a pig-type mask from a halloween store. The man looked towards the camera, did a small wave of his hands, and reached under his garbs, protruding with a strip of what looked like cloth and a curved knife, like a small sickle. Putting the cloth tighten between both hands, he snatched his hands over the child's mouth, wrapping the cloth around her head. He did it with such speed, like a practice. The child began to stir, but it was too late. The looming figure repeatedly slashed the child's face, the soft sound of ripping flesh just barely audible from the cameras position. The body began to spasm, as blood threw projected onto the walls, onto the mans garb, onto the child's sheets that are supposed to protect her from the scary things of the night. I didn't gag, I didn't shut my computer and vow to never return to the deep web again, I just sat there. The rest of it was sort of a blur for me, the man repeatedly slashed the child's face, proceeded to what I assume was sodomize the face of the body, then quietly saunter back to the camera, where he did something that, even though I was still in shock, I will never forget. He lifted the bottom of his mask, revealing a deathly pale mouth, stuck in a wide grin. With that, the stream stopped, I was returned to the main front of the site. Conclusion I know this is not what you guys where expecting. I did not go into extensive detail on other sites, partially because they are hard to find, and some of them I am just not ready to disclose at the time. You guys have to understand, I know this pokes at your curiosity, but this is a hard experience for me. After this recent search, I really have started to contemplate my morals and if spreading this information is even worth giving these sadistic sites the attention they do not deserve. All I know, is it will probably be a bit till I release further information. Tomorrow I will potentially do an AMA, as a lot of people have requested information for blogs and journalism-based questions. -rStranded Category:Deep Web Category:Killers Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Migrated Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Creepypasta Category:Long as fuuuccckkk Category:Websites